This application requests funding to support an international workshop to establish the current status of the genetic and physical map of human chromosome 1. The workshop will be held in Boston in March 11-12,1993. Participants in the workshop will include 25 scientists from the United States and 15 scientists from other countries. The principal aim of this workshop is to develop integrated genetic and physical maps of human chromosome 1, create a catalog of freely available resource and reagents useful for mapping this chromosome, and to lay the foundation for continued cooperative studies to facilitate the rapid closure of high resolution genetic and physical maps of chromosome 1.